


A Bird In the Hand

by surskitty



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surskitty/pseuds/surskitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing quite like a relaxed murderbird to brighten one's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bird In the Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HannaM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/gifts).



Shuu with his cleaver relaxing on a down pillow! Don't ask too much about where the down comes from. It absolutely definitely did not come from either Yuuya or Anghel and I don't even know why you'd think that. Honestly, now! Give the bird a bit of credit, here.


End file.
